Yet another Lucy leaves Story
by sashasister
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna convince everyone that Lucy isn't worthy enough for Team Natsu. Will anyone side with the distraught Lucy? What happens when Lisanna claims she was attacked by Lucy and the guild act out? She leaves off course
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

_As I head towards the guild the knots in my stomach get bigger. It's been 4 months since Lisanna came back, I'm happy of course but everyone has been ignoring me, even Natsu and happy. I don't want to be ignored I know that she's been gone for years and everyone's happy she's not dead but it's like they don't even see me anymore._

I was suddenly ripped from my thoughts when I heard my name_, I was outside the guild. Maybe they were going to acknowledge me again after 4 months. I decide to listen to see what they say_

**No one's POV**

"But to kick Lucy out seems a bit extreme" Natsu

Erza & Gray agree

"it's for her own good she's too weak and you guys being around to save her every time is not helping her get stronger" a voice suddenly cuts through, The young white haired mage it belonged to moves to sit with the team "don't you guys want me on the team, I thought it would be nice to hang out, get to know each other again, whilst Lucy gets stronger, more worthy of the team" she continues

"Yeah she is weak" and "why is she on the strongest team" resounded through the guild

"I suppose she is pretty weak" Natsu spoke out

"It would be nice if we didn't have to keep an eye on her" Erza agreed, Gray just nodded in agreement


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"LUCY ISN'T WEAK" a voice yelled out

"Yes she is" someone in the guild yells out

"No she isn't. If she was how did she managed to do a unison raid with Juvia?" the blunette says as walking towards team Natsu

A laugh rumbled throughout the entire guild at the idea.

"You may be able to do a unison raid, I mean you're an s-class mage but Lucy could never she's too weak" Gray said in between laughing

"Yes she did at the Tower of Paradise, against the weird guy with lots of hair" Juvia tries to say but her voice is drowned out by the laughing

"So it's agreed" Natsu says

"Lucy will leave the team" Gray answers

"To get stronger and Lisanna will take her place" Erza agrees

Unbeknownst to them the young girl in question was sat outside crying

"How can you guys kick her out for being weak, she defeated Bixlow for fuck sake" Gajeel's voice yells quite angrily

"Gajeel, Loki was the one who defeated Bixlow really, not Lucy. She just stood there" Levy replied

The look of disbelief on Gajeel's face as the sweet girl he loved agreed with all the cruel comments was short lived when he noticed, the sound of crying outside. He opened the door only to see Lucy running away from the guild

"Shit Lucy heard everything you said" Gajeel told the guild, the guild didn't seem too bothered except Juvia and Wendy who were flying out the doors followed by Gajeel and Charle (Juvia was dragging Gajeel out Charle was just following Wendy)

_~Following Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy & Charle whilst they are looking for Lucy~_

"We've been looking for hours and we still can't find her" Wendy said crying "how could they say such horrible things to Lucy she's our nakama isn't she? Why would they hurt her like that?"

Juvia hugs the small girl whispering "Juvia doesn't know, Juvia really doesn't know"

"I think it's odd th…" DONG

Gajeel is cut off by the clock striking one, and Juvia's scream as she spots Lucy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~meanwhile where Lucy is~

**Lucy's POV**

_How could they say I'm weak I know I'm not as strong as Erza or Natsu but I'm not that bad. Am I? They were supposed to be my family how could they do that to me? Replace me with Lisanna. Wait I was the replacement now she's back they don't need me. I'm never needed or wanted not when I was a child not now. I should have realised earlier but no I had to think I was special that the idiot liked me, the way I liked him. Maybe it would be better if I wasn't around. I step towards the edge ready to jump. If I'm not around everything will be better._ I leapt of the bridge and closed my eyes as I fell.

~Back to the team looking for her~

**Juvia's POV**

_What is she doing on the bridge? Oh shit she's going to jump_

"Wendy close your eyes" Juvia yells at the small girl _as Juvia start to conjure some magic as Lucy steps of the edge only to see Gajeel has beat me to it he has grasped hold of her mid-air, thank god._

"He's not going to be able to land properly" Wendy cried out

The only spell Juvia can cast to catch them is water lock the others would talk to long. "Juvia is sorry Lucy-san this will hurt" I whisper as she and Gajeel fall it to my sphere of water

**No one's POV**

The youngest blunette quickly begins to heal the blonde as soon as the sphere is broken.

"We need to get her back into the warm, the cold isn't helping her heal" Wendy says

They carry her back to her apartment all thinking the same thing "why would she do that?" but none of them dared to voice the thought.

When Lucy woke up they spent the rest of the night convincing her killing herself wasn't the way to go and that the guild would mess her and everything would be better in the morning. They all stayed over that night for fear if they left her she would try again if they left her alone for even a minute

~9 o'clock in the morning outside the guild~

"Everything will be okay just go in there and get a drink" Gajeel pointed out

All five (Pantherlily had joined them this morning) watched as she walked into the guild sighing loudly. None were expecting what they found on the other side of that door. The entire guild was glaring at Lucy.

"What's wrong? Why are you guys glaring" Lucy almost whispered

"Don't play the innocent card you know what you did, we never should have fallen for that sweet girl routine you played. I never should have brought you to the guild. I never would if I thought you would do this" Natsu spat at Lucy

Lucy was trying to understand what they meant when Mira stalked up to the blonde and slapped her hard across the cheek

"How dare you attack my baby sister to prove you're not weak, after everything I did for you" Mira rasped

All six new comers looked at Lisanna and noticed that she was bandaged up, _what is going on she was with us all night_ they thought but there thoughts were cut off when attacks started raining down on Lucy. Lucy was dodging as best she could letting out yelps as she was hit.

"I'll hold her still" a voice came out "Solid Script: cage"

A cage appeared around Lucy confining her to a small space just as Erza and Gray were about to attack, they were knocked flying by a body of water, whilst the cage (being iron) was eaten by Gajeel freeing Lucy. As the group were about to flee they heard Natsu cry "fire dragon's Roar"

Gajeel only just managed to push Wendy, Lucy and the Exceed through the door when the fire hit.

"Gajeel what are you doing? Why are you not siding with me?" the solid script mage yelled out

"I can't side with you when you can hurt someone you used to care about" Gajeel replied as he walked through the door. Leaving Juvia to face Gray

"I thought you loved me, but you side with my enemy" Gray utters

"you're not the Gray-sama Juvia fell in love with" Juvia says as she disappears around the door following the others to god knows where.

~time skip a few hours~

**Happy's POV**

_I can't wait to get back, fishing was fun and it was nice to get some time away from Lisanna. I mean every time she sees me she tries to suffocate me with squishing hugs. Not like Lucy's hugs, Lucy's hugs are warm and loving, and don't hurt. It's mother's day coming up soon and I decided to get Lucy something, I know Lisanna was there when I hatched but I was so young when she disappeared and Lucy filled the void, truthfully she is more like a mother than Lisanna ever was she lets me curl up on her lap to sleep when she's reading she will scratch my head and doesn't wake me up to tell me how cute I am, she hugs me in nice big warm hugs when I'm upset and always has fish at her place in case I'm hungry. So I found her something I didn't mean to I was going to get her fish but I saw it at the bottom of the river it shone brightly, like Lucy's smile, It took me forever to get it that's why I'm late back, I was supposed to be back yesterday but I had to get it. Lucy and Natsu will be worried that I'm late, but I'll show her the present and she'll love it sooooo much she won't get mad and she'll give me warm hugs and fish. I might get it set into a necklace for her so she always has it_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Happy's POV**

When I arrive at the guild everyone looks sad, I wonder what I missed.

"aha there you are you were supposed to come home yesterday" Natsu's voice rings out as he grabs me and tickles

"hahahehehehaha stop it that haha tickles, I need to haha find hehe Gajeel" Natsu stops suddenly

"You don't need to speak to him, go speak to Lisanna she's been worried sick" Natsu says shortly. I go and find Lisanna even though I don't want to. I need to ask Gajeel to make the necklace for Lucy

After 10 minutes of being squeezed till my eyes almost pop out I fly away "where are you going" Lisanna calls after me

"I have to tell Lucy I'm back. She'll have been worried" I reply suddenly I notice the silence the entire guild is silent even Cana has stopped drinking "what's going on? Where is Lucy?" I ask

"Lucy left" Natsu responds as he steps towards me

"Why would Lushi leave without saying goodbye? She promised she would never leave me again" I cry

"She ran away after she attacked Lisanna. Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, Juvia and Charle left with her" Natsu replied with hatred in his eyes "They are traitors to the guild"

"Why would Lushi attack Lisanna?" I weep

"To prove she wasn't weak" Natsu roared

"Lushi would never, hurt any of the guild no matter the reason." I Roared back as I flew towards her apartment everything was still there except Lucy, so I curled up in her bed and cried myself to sleep. _How could they call her weak? How could they believe she would hurt Lisanna? How could they not go after her?_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

~Time Skip: a few months~

**No one's POV**

"We've been like this for months, I'm starting to worry about Wendy, it's starting to get too much for her" Lucy mentions whilst looking at the sleeping girl "we've got to take her back to Fairytail, we've been attacked too many times it's too dangerous for her here."

"But they won't be happy that she's back after we left like that" Juvia replied in a worried tone

"We'll just have to send someone back with her" Lucy smiles

Juvia joins in when Lucy points at the man staring off into the distance

"He's been missing Levy since we left, if we make him think he's going to protect Wendy he won't object and Wendy will be safe" Lucy giggles "Gajeel, Lily, Charle come here for a second"

When everyone was settled Lucy started to tell the plan "We are worried about Wendy being here it starting to be too hard for her so Charle we want you to fly her back to Fairytail tonight, however since we are worried the guild might be a bit hostile due to the circumstances we in left we want someone to go with her to keep an eye on her. After some thought Gajeel we want Lily to fly you back with Wendy and Charle to keep an eye on everything, any complaints? No? Good"

"Wait I have a question. What about you guys?" Lily asked

"We will be fine Juvia is a s-class mage and it not like either of us will be alone we have each other" Juvia replies

Soon everyone is getting ready to leave (Lucy and Juvia are going to move on to another site before another attack happens) It took a long time to convince Gajeel, even then he wasn't convinced.

**Gajeel's POV**

_I'll get to see Levy again but do I really want to last time u saw her she was attacking Lucy, she was so mean. Is she still the girl a fell in love with?_

*Cough Cough*

I spun around to find Lucy looking at me "umm I want to ask you a favour" she says after an awkward silence

"What sort of favour?" I ask

~time skip an hour~

_I know I promised her but I don't know if I can keep it, how can I not hold it against them I joined the guild because they were so accepting and a happy family. What made it easy was how they accepted me and Juvia after all we did, especially to Lucy (I hurt Levy and her team too) but even after I tried to terrify her and attacked her and kidnapped her, I kicked her to see if I'd killed till she coughed up blood she still forgave me and Juvia, we couldn't have made it in Fairytail without her, she's the only reason Juvia was allowed to join(Lucy convinced the master after the tower of paradise that Juvia had changed) and Juvia was the only reason I was allowed in. Without Lucy I never would have been able to apologise to Levy. And now she wants me to forgive them for attacking her_

~Flashback~

"Don't hold what they did against them" Lucy spoke quietly

"They attacked you how can you still want me to be nice?" I quizzed

"They were scared they thought I attacked one of them, one they'd already lost once they were scared it would happen again, so promise me you will try to regain you friendships…especially with Levy, she truly cares about you" Lucy smiled

"I promise I'll try" I replied

~Flashback End~

"ARGHH!" Wendy screamed

"Oh, Wendy your awake" Charle squeaks wobbling slightly

"Why are we flying? Where are we going? Where is Juvia and Lucy?" Wendy blurted out, looking a bit scared

"We... We are going back to Fairytail, urm…Lucy and Juvia are carrying on" Gajeel responded guiltily knowing they should have consulted her before they left

"we can't leave them, we need to go back" Wendy Squealed trying to turn Charle around, much to the panic of Charle who was struggling to keep hold of the squirming girl

"We can't they've moved on and we don't know where" Lily replied "We can only go back to Fairytail now"

"It won't be long now" Charle cut in

~Meanwhile Lucy and Juvia were moving to a new place~

**No one's POV**

"Lucy?" whispered Juvia

"Yes?" Lucy answered, after no response Lucy wondered if she had even heard it

"You do know Juvia won't leave you alone right? Juvia won't let you trick me into leaving like you did with Gajeel" Juvia replied half pleading

"I know. I wouldn't try it on you, I know you miss Gray but it's one thing to trick someone into leaving two people to but to trick you into leaving one is so much harder" Lucy answers honestly

"Juvia doesn't miss Gray. Juvia has moved on" Juvia insists

"Suuure you have Juvia" Lucy comments sarcastically, a small blush appearing on Juvia's face

The girls laugh and talk until the sun starts to set

"We are not going to get to an inn before it gets too dark" Lucy says frowning at the girls surroundings

"Do you think we should make camp here for the night, Juvia thinks it's a little stupid with all the attacks we have had" Juvia responds scowling

"Nowhere else will be better so we may as well" Lucy retorted "and I doubt we will be attacked here"

"Juvia just has a bad feeling that's all" Juvia glared at Lucy "Lucy don't you think we need to actually do something instead of wandering around aimlessly"

"Yes we should probably discuss what to do in the long haul" Lucy replied curling in her sleeping bag and going to sleep but not before whispering a "night" to Juvia

"Night Lucy" Juvia replied slipping into her own sleeping bag and following Lucy into slumber.

~Time skip: the Next Morning at the guild~

**Markov's POV**

_Why am I coming into the guild so early? I'm never in this early. Why do I feel I am needed there now?_

_I think as I open the heavy doors. What on this Earth could make me feel like I needed to be at the girl at five in the morning?_

_What is going on? What is that on the floor? Is that Gajeel and Wendy? How did they get here? What happened there clothes are covered with dried_

"Master?" I heard a voice called out

_Oh it's Lily and Charle_

"What's going on here? Where have you guys been?" I ask

"We left with Lucy" Charle replies,

"I _know_ who left but where have you been and where are Lucy and Juvia" I respond

"You weren't told?" Lily quizzes I shake my head

*cough* "we left when Lucy was attacked" Wendy says slowly getting up

_When was Lucy attacked? I think to myself think my face gave away my confusion when I notice Wendy carrying on_

"After the guild attacked her, they didn't tell you why we left? They accused Lucy of attacking Lisanna and attacked her we were scared they would kill her so we left"

"HOW DARE THEY ATTACK ONE OF MY CHILDREN WITHOUT PROOF" I bellowed "They do not have the power to cast anyone out of the guild without my consent, they need to be punished"

"No" Gajeel interrupted standing up "Lucy wants us to forgive them, you can't mention it"

"She wants them to be forgivien?" I say in disbelief

"Yes, she still cares that's why we were sent back, it was too much of a strain on Wendy and I think she realised I missed Levy so she sent me back as well" Gajeel mentions

"So I have to pretend I don't know or I'm okay with it?" I receive nods in reply

We spent 3 hours talking about what had happened while they were gone before people started milling into the guild and we decide it's time to stop and go down to the bar

_The looks of guilt on some faces when the see Gajeel and Wendy have returned, while some show guilt others anger and some even show sadness, I try hard to pretend I'm not disappointed and disgusted in their behaviour but I am_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**No one's POV**

After a stunned silence Levy, Erza and Gray rush towards the returned members but hesitate when they realise not all the missing members had returned

"Where's Juvia? And Lucy?" Gray blurts out

"Why do you care?" Charle retorts, defending Lucy with vigour she usually reserves for Wendy

"Of course we care, we are their nakama" Erza replies trying not to sound angry

"Oh so nakama sit back and watch as they are attacked? You were even going to attack her" Wendy whispers trying not to remember the days before they left

"We didn't know what came over us, we couldn't help it, we shouldn't have done it, we should have asked why she did it, what happened before we flipped out. We are sorry for what we did" Levy cried

"We will forgive you but only because Lucy told us too and you want to know what happened?" Gajeel starts "what happened is …"

"Not for us to tell, it's up to Lucy who gets to know" Pantherlily quickly cuts in assuming Lucy wouldn't want the entire guild to know about her mistake the night before she left.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Happy bursts in yelling searching the guild "there you are" Happy flies up to them crying something about Lucy

"We are sorry Happy but we don't know where she is, she has moved from the last place we were" Charle says hugging the crying Happy, as she felt it was the right thing to do

"Where is salamander I want to ask him something" Gajeel quizzes the Crying cat

"How should I know I haven't spoken to him since I found out Lucy left" Happy replies his voice full of anger "I've been staying at Lucy's place, it still smells of her so I can pretend she hasn't left" Happy added crying again

After they all managed to calm down the distraught cat they saw Natsu was now sat at the bar with Lisanna

"Urgh I can't believe he started dating her, everyone knows he loved Lucy" Erza spat

"He is dating Lisanna?" Gajeel spoke as he glanced at the obviously dating couple "that idiot" he muttered under his breath

"Hey Salamander" Gajeel bellowed down to the fire dragon slayer "I need to speak to you. NOW"

Once the two dragons slayers walked out of the guild Natsu turned to glare at Gajeel

"What are you doing showing your face around here after what you did to Lisanna" he roared

"How can I show my face? How can you show your face to anyone after you betrayed your mate" Gajeel snarled back

"I've never betrayed Lisanna" Natsu returned looking shocked

"You don't actually believe Lisanna is your mate do you? You have been drawn to Lucy for well forever. You used to sneak into her apartment to spend more time with her, she could calm you when no one else could, you would do anything to stop her crying, you would follow her on solo missions to keep an eye on her, How can you say she wasn't your soul mate. I could smell it on you for Pete sake" Gajeel hissed

"Lisanna is my mate, I loved her since we were children and anyway whatever I did to Lucy was her own doing" Natsu insisted as he ran away.

**Gajeel's POV**

_How can he believe anybody but Lucy is his mate, why won't he admit he loves her? He needs to realise or he'll never be happy, and if he tries to mark Lisanna it would end badly._

"Gajeel?" Happy's voice breaks my train of thought "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"What is it spit it out" I respond still annoyed he made me lose my thoughts

"Iwaswonderingifyoucouldturnthisintoanecklace" Happy mumbles as he thrust something into my hands

"What was that?" I ask looking at this weird stone he handed me

"I found it on that fishing trip I was on when you guys left, I wanted to make it into a necklace for Lucy for mother's day" Happy says looking down embarrassed "And I was hoping you could help me finish it please so I could carry it so if I ever bump into Lucy I can give it to her so she knows I care"

"She knows you still care happy, but I'll make it into a necklace for you anyway" I say as Happy smiles and gives me a quick hug before remembering I didn't like them and running away

_At least I managed to improve the poor cats mood a bit, at least I think I did_

~meanwhile inside the guild~

**Natsu's POV**

_What is Gajeel on about Lisanna is my mate I love her. I mean yes I care about Lucy and I love spending time with her, and she smells great and she can calm me down but I don't love her she's just my best friend, I would always save her, I only followed her on missions cos I was worried I don't love her, no I love Lisanna_

"Natsu can you come here for a moment" Lisanna calls to me

_I mean I never used to go to her place that often, just after missions and when I was lonely and I never felt differently towards her except I was kinda more protective and my tummy felt weird when she was around and I always wanted to hug her and kiss her, shit I love Lucy not Lisanna_

"Honey?" Lisanna's voice breaks through my thoughts

_I turn to face Lisanna wondering why we were in the infirmary I was too lost in thought to realise this is where we were headed _

"Lis why are we here?" I ask

"Oh, we needed to be alone for this" I look at her confused until I feel a pain in my hand

"Ouch what was that Lis" I screech in pain

"Oh nothing it's just a top up, you've started to remember. This is just to" I don't hear the rest as I fall to ground, my world goes black with only one though 'I love Lisanna, Lucy hurt her and must be killed'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Time skip 3 months with Juvia and Lucy~

**No one's POV**

"Lucy we need to sleep with the amount of times we've been attacked this past month we need to rest while we have the chance" Juvia calls out to the blonde mage

"I just don't get it, why have we been attacked so often? We have been attacked countless times since we left the guild and it's not like we are going on missions the seem to be coming for us" the young girl speaks her thoughts aloud

"It's not you two we are after, more just you Lucy Heartaphilia" a man yells as a group of men surround the girls

"What why are you after Lucy-san?" Juvia yells as she and Lucy ready for battle

"Poison darts" the leader calls signalling the start of battle, producing 10 that were sent flying towards the two girls

Lucy knocks the darts flying towards them away with the whip, she had become somewhat better after the numerous battles they had been in, whilst Juvia's body turned to its water form preparing for battle

~Time skip two hours~

The battle still rages on Lucy and Juvia starting to tire as wave after wave of enemies faced them

"LUCY!" Juvia cries out as a knife is plunged into the celestial mages stomach, despite Taurus trying to get to Lucy before the blade connects with his master he is too late and Lucy collapses

**Mystery Man's POV**

_I need to find this stupid dark guild or else I can't go back, they were said to be in this forest. So where are they, maybe they've moved on. Urgh! I'll have to start from the beginning. I've been searching for hours. Why would they move on so suddenly?_

"LUCY!" I hear a woman scream, _I swear I know that voice_

_As I follow the girl's cry I find my way to a clearing where two girls are facing a whole guild, I'm guessing the guild I'm supposed to capture. The two girls look like they are struggling the blue haired girl is holding the collapsed girl_

_Suddenly the collapsed girl thrusts he hand in a puddle and some sort of mermaid appears, I'm sure I've seen this before. The girls now clasp hands and start to charge their power, I can feel it's strength from here_

"Unison Raid" I hear both girls cry out as a jet of water shoots out knocking all but three of the mages out of the clearing even I had to dodge behind a tree to stop from being blasted away

That last attack seems to have taken a lot of magical power out of the girls, as the blonde girl has collapsed

"Binding chains of poison" calls the leader throwing forth a bunch of chains towards the collapsed girl just as it is about to connect the Blunette puts herself in front of the chains

The girl screams as she is pulled back

"Now, Now Lucy we only need you Lucy. We don't need to hurt this one if we had what we came for" the leader said holding a knife to the blunette's neck

_Why is she going over? Doesn't she know what will happen? It won't help I mean they are a dark guild once they have her there won't be a use for the blue-haired girl. If she doesn't step back now they going to grab her. They are going to kill them both_

As if on cue the goons grab the blonde while the leader thrusts the knife into the other girl's stomach

"Just in case she has any ideas of following us" he growled ass he dropped the limp body he was holding

_What I am I doing? Why am I not helping? I'm supposed to be capturing the dark guild and the two girls have been struggling and I've just been sat here watching. What the hell is wrong with me? I need to help. _

~Time Skip: a Few hours~

_I pull the hood of my dark cloak over my face, and shift the limp girl in my hands so I can carry her better; I'm finally here just need to get her to the guild. My arms are getting tired I've been carrying her for an hour, I need to get her back to the guild. There it is just a few more steps and I'm at the door_ I drop the girl shows she's leaning against my shoulder, I try to fling the doors open but my arms are so tired and I'm still balancing the girl against my side so I only managed to open them enough for me to pull myself and the girl through.

**No one's POV**

Suddenly the door creaks open and a hooded figure moves through struggling with something. Every member of the guild gets up despite what they are doing to get ready for the battle they think is coming

"Who are you and what do you want with our Guild?" Laxus yells from the second floor feeling it was his duty to protect the guild as Markov was away

"It's not manly to attack for no reason" Elfman calls from the bar

After a few more calls and insults to the mysterious man's manliness, the guild finally turn to look at the invader only to spot a collapsed Juvia in his arms. The guild turn from ready to defend into ready to attack to protect the blunette, who was barely perched on the mystery man's shoulder

"JUST WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO JUVIA" Erza yells whilst running at the man exquipping her armour and two swords

"I brought her back" the young mage replies removing his hood, revealing a face that managed to stop the entire guild.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Je-Jellal is that you?" Erza says trying not to burst into tears

"Yeah" her childhood friend replied sheepishly "We need Wendy, Juvia needs to be healed quickly"

He calls only to see the young dragon slayer already run towards her friend along with Gray who had at some point managed to grab Juvia from Jellal moving her towards the infirmary.

"What's happening Jellal? Why are you bring a hurt Juvia back? And where is Lucy?" Erza asks walking towards the tired mage

**Jellal's POV **

~Flashback~

_I need to help._

"ONE OF JELLAL S SPELLS" the remaining mages are knocked to the ground unfortunately this included the two girls, who were already worse for wear_, as I got closer I saw the blonde covered in dried blood and mud and then I realised why she had been so familiar, it was Lucy and the water mage, Juvia I think, form fairy tail, but why was she here without Erza, they are team mates aren't they? It had been a while since he'd seen Erza and how he missed her. Enough of that, I need to do something about their wounds._

~Time Skip: 1 hour~

_I done as much as I can, I've cleaned and bandaged their wounds, but they need to wake up soon I'm worried about them, and Erza would kill me if she found out I'd let them die. I'm really worried about the water Mage the wound in her stomach is in bad shape. The other is at least breathing normally_

*shuffle*

"Juvia?" the blonde mutters sitting up slowly "Juvia?" she continues a tone of panic creeping into her voice

"Jellal!" Lucy cries out having just noticed her surroundings "Where is Juvia? Is she okay?"

"Yeah but not for long she needs to get help soon" I reply "I couldn't carry you both"

_I could see Lucy processing everything before her face darkened with an emotion I don't recognise_

"Take her to the guild, Wendy is there she can heal her. It shouldn't take more than an hour if you go via the spirit world, I'll get permission for you" she finally answered

"What are you on about? What do you mean me take her through the spirit world? You're coming too right?" _I say slightly panicked at the thought of going to the spirit world without the expert, my mood not improved at how Erza would react if she found I left her wounded friend alone while she was being hunted_

"No I need to finish the mission. I'm okay and you need to go now, I've got permission for you, you'll be fine" She answers, _I notice her trying to hide a hint of fear in her voice_

"Fine but I'll tell the guild everything that happened so they can do something about the fact that you were targeted, they can come and help you finish the mission" I counter

"No" Lucy interrupts "Juvia will tell them when she wakes up it will be better coming from her. Just take her to the guild and say hi to Erza she's been missing you" she giggles

_Erza missed me, does that mean she might… Shit Lucy did that on purpose, so she could run while I was distracted_

~End of Flashback~

**No one's POV**

Erza looked at the mage quizzically.

"JELLAL" she yelled in his ear

"Ow, that hurt Erza" Jellal spoke clutching his ear

"You were lost in thought, what happened?" she asked again

"I came across the girls in the forest and helped them but Juvia was hurt so Lucy asked me to bring her back" he finally said

"You helped them against what?" she quizzed again

"oh just, some thugs in the forest, they were doing okay but there last attack took it out of them. I was impressed though I thought the Unison Raid was a fluke but to see it again…" He quickly answers trying very hard to avoid Erza asking questions he couldn't answer

"They did a unison raid? AGAIN?" she freaks, attracting the attention of the entire guild

"Well yeah I mean back in the tower I thought it was a fluke I mean they hardly knew each other, the water mage was turned evil and I thought the blonde was weak, but I've seen it twice so there is no way it's a coincidence" Jellal answers confusion written on his face

"Wait she actually did do a unison raid with Juvia?" Max said appearing near the couple

"I thought Juvia was lying trying to defend her friend" Freed answers as he too moves towards the conversation slowly the rest of the guild were gravitating towards the group to hear more

"What did we do?" Cana mutters regretting all she said about the blonde who had helped her reunite with her father without complaining,

Jellal grasped Erza's hand quickly dragging her to a corner while the guild is distracted with their guilt

"Hi, I've missed you" he whispers, making a light blush grace Erza's pale cheeks

"I've missed you too, but you have to go before anybody tells the council you're here" she replied giving him a small but lingering peck on his cheek, her voice sounding her concern that he would be taken from her again "Wait you saw Lucy? You know where she is? Tell me"

"Juvia will tell you when she wakes, I promised I'd let her do it, bye" he said sliding out the door into the darkness leaving Erza confused and waiting for Juvia's awakening

~In the infirmary~

Juvia is still out but in no immediate danger, sleeping after she hasn't for so long, Happy is curled up on her lap waiting for her to wake up so he can ask about Lucy. Gray is sat next to the bed stroking his ex-stalkers long hair.

**Juvia's POV**

_Urgh my head hurts, we need to get up, Juvia think trying to get up owww, no, no getting up Juvia's stomach hurts too. Finally Juvia looks around the room we now find ourself in, Juvia recognise it. Why are we in Fairy Tail? We can't be it just looks like it, Juvia mean if it was Fairy tail there would be Gray-sama, Lily, Gajeel, Charle and Wendy. Looking around more Juvia realises there is one of those things here with Juvia, Why is Gray-sama here? And Happy? Juvia thinks trying to move away_

But my movement just stirs both of them from their sleep

"Juvia your awake" _Gray-Sama cries out as he sees Juvia partially sat up, Gray-sama is holding Juvia's hand, yay, no wait where is Lucy?_

"Gray where is Lucy-san? Juvia can't see her" Juvia squeaks, they both look at Juvia with worry in their eyes

"You don't know where Lushy is? We thought you knew" the small blue exceed asks starting to cry

"No, she promised she wouldn't make Juvia leave" I join Happy in crying, _she promised_

"She sent you back here to be healed, you were dying. She had no choice" Gray says smoothing my hair in an attempt to sooth me. _Oh… that's why and it's not like she'd could come back as well_.

"I'm sorry Happy but I don't know where she was after we were attacked" Juvia says. _Juvia wishes Juvia could give him the answer he searched for._

"It's okay I know I'll find her one day" He replies, patting his little green bag, bouncing off Juvia's bed leaving me and Gray-sama alone

_Juvia doesn't know what to say now Juvia means the last time she saw him, she told him he wasn't who she thought he was_

"Juvia, I never should have treated Lucy like that and I never should have let you go, I should have my friend and asked her what happened first" Juvia looks at him seeing the man she fell for "Juvia after you left I realised I never wanted you to leave me, I realised I care for you more than a friend" _What is Gray-sama saying?_

"Juvia I realised I love you" _Gray-sama said he loved Juvia, Juvia is so happy_

**~No one's POV~**

After Juvia had finally woken up from fainting, after Gray confessed to her she went to see the guild, she sat at the bar her eyes drifting to noticed Gajeel and Levy who were tucked into the corner of the room hugging, Erza and Cana sulking at one of the tables, Erza drinking while Cana didn't touch a drop. As her eyes went around the room she realised although some people appeared happy it was not the same happy as when they had left. She could still hear the whispers of people gossiping about no matter what they'd been through Lucy still attacked Lisanna first.

"Where is it?" a frantic Happy flew through the room searching desperately. "I can't find it" Happy cries


End file.
